


Driving 5 speed isn't that easy now is it?

by halfsourlefty



Category: Chef RPF, batk
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, not wholesome, riskyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsourlefty/pseuds/halfsourlefty
Summary: Brad is taking claire to an event across town, she hates how fast he drives and finds a way to slow him down





	Driving 5 speed isn't that easy now is it?

Brad waited longer than Claire had promised him outside of her apartment after a half-hour wait half-sour comes out in tight jeans and a cropped sweater. her sudden appearance suddenly makes brad forget how frustrated after he caught the sight of the curve of her hip running up her sides and the thin strip of pale belly he could see.

"Morning Brad!" she smiled getting in the front seat and stretched back putting her purse in the back, "half an hour late?" he chuckled as he let his eyes wander over her figure slyly thinking to have gone unnoticed.

"Can you slow down a little brad?" she huffed sitting back against her seat watching the road, "we're going five-speed baby!"He continued to speed as Claire's cheery banter turned into grumbling, "Brad I'm not kidding!" she groaned, he reached over putting his hand on her knee, "then find some to hold onto"

she decided shed allow herself to be devious this one time, reaching over her hand was placed higher on his thigh than his on hers. the tips of her fingers ventured as she put her hand into his pocket holding onto his thigh.

"slow down," she said again gentler, brad slowly found himself driving at a calmer speed with his thoughts fixated on her tiny palm so close to where he had fantasized her hands and lips. she felt him growing against the side of her halm, the thought of holding him dancing around in her head.

she looked over this lap trying to go unnoticed, instead of calling her out he moved her hand to holding his hot hardness he gasped when her hand began pumping him teasingly, "pull over" she husked already unbuckling his belt.

he waited till the nearest point and pulled over unbuckling the pair of them, "claire c'mere" he panted patting his lap. he watched as she pulled the sweater over her head and straddled his sitting lap. she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning down placing chaste kisses to his lips.he moved his hand to the front of her pants, she stops him pulling his hand to her jaw, "slow down" claire chuckled pulling his cap off and running her fingers through his curls.

**Author's Note:**

> updated hopefully daily, plz comment!


End file.
